


Little More

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ...because you couldn't have guessed that from the previous tags, BDSM, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is hesitant. She knows Molly isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little More

Molly’s pink arse had adjusted to the plug inside it, holding it tight. Sally pulled on the base slightly just to see her arch back against it, and then flipped her over.

There was a small pile of toys next to Sally’s leg. She smiled down at Molly and tried to decide which one to use next. Molly’s hips were shifting restlessly, and Sally decided to take pity on her.

She slicked up the larger dildo with lube, although it probably wouldn’t be necessary. As soon as it touched her cunt Molly tried to push herself onto it, and Sally pulled it away and rested her free hand on Molly’s abdomen until she stilled.

“Good girl,” said Sally. “Spread your legs a bit more.”

Molly did, and Sally slid the dildo into her in one long slow thrust, still holding her in place. Molly sighed and shook a little, and Sally smiled and reached for the nipple clamps.

These went on tight, tighter than Sally had been able to believe the first time. But Molly had just kept saying “Tighter, tighter, little more – oh, _yes_ , harder,” until Sally trusted her to know what she wanted. She flicked the right one with her fingernail to hear Molly whimper, and then turned back to the toys. Two left, now.

She held up the second dildo and paused. “Sure?” she asked. Molly nodded impatiently, and opened her mouth as if she couldn’t help it, and wow, that was gorgeous. So she pressed the dildo against Molly’s lips and watched as her lover sucked it into her mouth.

Molly’s fingers were digging into the bedsheets, not allowed to touch herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as she sucked the dildo. All of her holes were now stretched around hard silicone, dripping with lube and slick and drool, as she waited for something to touch her clit. Sally’s fingers hovered over the vibrator. She licked her lips.

Molly could wait a little longer, she decided.

She knelt between Molly’s spread legs and switched the vibrator on. Molly tensed in anticipation, but Sally stroked a finger over her own wet labia and pressed the vibrator against her own clit.

She moaned, a little theatrically, and Molly craned her neck, her eyes springing open. “Mmf!” she gasped around the dildo. Sally smirked at her and rubbed herself nice and firm, and thrust her hips into the pressure. Molly moaned as she watched, the sound still muffled by the toy in her mouth, and bucked her hips so hard that Sally had to reach forward to push the second dildo back into her cunt.

Her hair fell into her face, but she couldn’t be bothered to push it back. She kept the dildo in Molly and rocked her hips against the vibrator and stared at Molly’s body where it held the dildo and the plug inside and where her lips were swollen and full with arousal and her juices were dripping out of her, and brought herself off good and hard and quick.

She turned the vibrator off as soon as she was done. She relaxed and leaned back, letting herself recover, listening to Molly’s moans as they slowly grew more desperate. When she opened her eyes Molly was staring at her pleadingly, eyes wide, hips tilted up towards her.

Sally gently parted Molly’s lips and pressed the vibe right against her clit. When she’d been using it on herself it’d been on a low setting; now she turned it right on to high.

Molly wailed around the cock in her mouth. Sally kept the vibrator still and made sure the dildo stayed all the way inside her cunt, and Molly’s cries started to turn into choked moans of pleasure.

Molly shook and twisted and her legs drew up, and then her whole body relaxed and tensed again and again as she screamed around the cock in her mouth. Sally kept the vibrator in place, the way Molly’d asked for, and her second orgasm was almost immediate. She pushed the dildo back into Molly’s soaking wet cunt and Molly came again, and Sally held her hands still and just watched Molly’s orgasms, no longer able to count them, keeping an eye on Molly’s face. But Molly was still sucking on the dildo – _biting_ on it actually, not spitting it out and asking to stop, not pushing Sally away, just coming again and again and bucking her hips up to press her clit even harder against the vibrator.

Sally’s fingers grew numb, and Molly’s clit must have too, but she still shook and clenched around the toys inside her and thrust against the vibrations. Sally rocked the vibrator against Molly’s pubic bone and moaned herself at the way it made her girlfriend writhe.

When she looked up at Molly’s face again Molly opened her eyes, which had been clenched shut, and smiled around the cock in her mouth. Sally grinned back, and, unable to think of any other way to express how she felt, when Molly wouldn’t be capable of taking it in, pressed the vibrator even harder against Molly’s clit and watched her beautiful face as she came again. She couldn’t believe that Molly’s body was capable of handling this and making it pleasurable, but Molly’s beautiful, abandoned moans and stretched out limbs showed that it was.

It felt like hours before Molly’s hand closed over Sally’s wrist. As soon as it did Sally took the vibe away and turned it off, then started pulling out the other toys. Molly tossed the dildo she’d been sucking on off the bed before taking off the nipple clamps.

“Relax for me,” Sally muttered, removed the plug. Molly sighed and let her legs flop closed as soon as it was out. She grabbed a pillow and curled up into a ball around it, smiling.

She had warned Sally that she wouldn’t feel like talking after this, and Sally just smiled at her and considered the vibrator. Molly’s muffled noises had gotten her worked up again. She dropped the vibrator next to the other toys, to be cleaned up later, then lay next to Molly and stroked herself with numb fingers.

Molly’s face was completely relaxed except for the small smile it still held. Her hair was utterly tangled and ridiculous-looking. When she got up she’d be horribly embarrassed. Sally kept looking at her and remembering what she’d done to mess her hair up, the way Molly’d looked and the way she’d sounded, and whimpered softly as she brought herself to a much gentler orgasm, trying not to disturb Molly if she was drifting off to sleep.

When she was finished, though, Molly opened her eyes and said, “Thank you,” and Sally grinned helplessly at her. They fell asleep with the overhead light still on.


End file.
